


Unknown Discoveries

by afrocurl



Category: The West Wing, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CJ really hated Big Block of Cheese Day, so much so that the discovery in one of her meetings nearly toppled her world order.</p>
<p>Otherwise known as the Day CJ met Charles and Erik and learned a very big secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaydeefalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/gifts).



> For those who know nothing about _The West Wing_ watch these two videos first: [one](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avo0-8GvBlA) and [two](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n8zBC2dvERM) for more background on the two stories in the opening paragraph. 
> 
> Hopefully those explain enough of the context that isn't here.

CJ was just inches now from bemoaning the worst luck that always seemed to hit on Big Block of Cheese Day. Last year she'd been saddled with the cartographers for social equality; the year before that, it was the group advocating the wolf highway. This year was looking to be just as awful.

Her first few meetings had been odd enough - someone asking for more research into the possibilities of life on other planets. Just because there were water molecules on Mars didn’t mean there was life there, if anyone ever asked CJ.

But those were easy compared to the two men that walked in just after them.

“Good morning Ms. Cregg. My name is Dr. Charles Xavier and this is my associate, Mr. Erik Lehnsherr, and we’re with the Xavier Institute.” The man, Charles, looked like the other people she saw today - a little too professorial, with his sweater vest and tweed jacket. It was no matter, for it seemed to fit him.

“That’s an offshoot of the Xavier Corporation, Ms. Cregg,” Mr. Lehnsherr added. He looked more like the regular lobbyists she wished were filling her time; his suit was tailored, but not bespoke, and it looked as if it was at least a few years old.

That name sparked off a few ideas in CJ's mind, and she started thinking that she might know what this could be about; Xavier Corporation was known for some of its cutting-edge research in the field of mutations, but it was all still highly theoretical and not at all practical.

Just another fine example of how Leo’s attempts at egalitarianism were only slightly wasted.

“So what are you both here to present today?” she asked to avoid an awkward pause.

“We’re here to talk about a device called Cerebro,” Charles said, just after he adjusted his tie. "It's capable of listening in on the thoughts of a certain group of people."

If she weren’t a professional, CJ knew she’d be laughing hysterically right now. “You’re joking, right?” she said instead, knowing that she just lost some of her credibility.

“No, Charles is serious,” Erik said, “we’ve been working on this project for five years and have finally managed to make Cerebro a viable option for certain government enterprises.”

“You mean - it's working?" Her tone was incredulous, but the idea of a machine being able to transmit thoughts from one place to another boggled her mind.

“We’ve been testing it for four months already. With it, Charles has been able to find a number of _gifted_ people in the country.” Erik said, just as he looked defiantly into her eyes.

“If it’s already worked, then why haven't you reported any of your findings? The White House would take your project much more seriously if there was proof.”

Charles made a long hum before he said, “It would not have been wise to publicize the tests at the time we ran them. But I suppose that we could have more proof of our success if we do another run in a few days' time.”

“I won’t be able to tell the President anything with what you have now, but here’s my card and let me know when you have findings that have been documented.”

The look on Erik’s face made CJ wish that she could hide, but he grabbed her card and all but stormed out of the room.

“Thank you for your time, Ms. Cregg. We'll be in touch,” Charles said before he walked out.

That certainly could have been a longer meeting, but it might top the day for weirdness alone.

-

True to their word, there was an email from Charles Xavier in her inbox two weeks after their meeting.

It simply read:

_Test completed with 95% accuracy. Data below. Someone else will contact you with further proof._

CJ stared at it confused before she looked at Gail. “How is there going to be more proof besides these numbers about brain output for the tester being remarkably different before and after the test?”

Just as the question hung in the air, Margaret walked into CJ’s office. 

“You don’t normally walk to talk to me, Margaret,” she said as Leo’s assistant stood by the door.

“No, I don’t, but Charles Xavier told me to stop by. He also said to tell you that Erik Lehnsherr would be able to find you simply with your watch. We’re all mutants, and we’re here to stay.”

Margaret walked out after that, and left CJ even more confused than she was before. There was another beep from her email and this new message was also from Xavier.

_The Xavier Corporation has never dealt with just the theoretical, Ms. Cregg. Mutations have always existed and now there are mutants who are telepaths - like myself - or can have powers with magnetism - like Mr. Lehnsherr - or are precognitive - like Margaret._

_We have a press release waiting to go out should you want to find the President’s response before your next Press Briefing._

_CFX_

Never once had she imagined that someone from Big Block of Cheese Day would actually result in actual news.

She would need to run this story past Leo before there was anything else could be done, but she was sure the White House would need to respond to the news that there were mutants on the planet. Especially one who could communicate and read minds.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you love this **kaydeefalls** and many thanks to [redacted] for the beta.


End file.
